What Makes A True Family
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Jazz x Prowl. Happy Ending. Rated M for mentions of rape.


**Here is another story by me, CatsPrivateBedroom! I hope you all enjoy and when you are done reading. I hope you will tell me what you thought in a review. All the best!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Transformers. However I do own Janine.**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Groon : Month**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

"Carrier?"

Jazz rolled over on his berth. "Hey sweetspark. What is wrong?" Jazz pulled his creation close to him.

"I can't recharge…"

Jazz turned on one of his lamps. "What is really bothering you sweetspark? Did you have another nightmare?"

The young one nodded. "Yeah… "

"Janine?"

"Yes Carrier?"

Jazz sat up and pulled his creation on to his lap. "Can you tell me what it was about?"

The femme nodded and started to tell her carrier what her nightmare was about. By the end of the explanation Janine was crying. The saboteur held his daughter close and rocked her gently. Jazz reached over again and shut off the lamp. He pulled the covers over both of them. "Try and get some recharge."

Jazz started to softly sing a lullaby.

The TIC had stopped singing when he knew his daughter had fallen asleep. Jazz did not know what to do anymore. He could not continue to hide anymore. He sighed softly. That left him with only one option… He had to fake his own death… He could not let Prowl know about Janine. Prowl would be angry if he found out that Janine was not his… Though it was not Jazz's fault… He had been forced… by…

He shivered as he thought about it more… Prowl and Jazz had been lovers and they had planned for a family together.

* * *

But… One night while Prowl had been working late… Barricade, Prowl's brother had come in and woke Jazz and fragged him until he passed out. Jazz had tried to fight him off. But Barricade had over powered him and Jazz had found himself unable to scream or comm anyone. Instead he sobbed as Barricade continued to frag him. Once he was able to walk he had left the base. He had written a data pad to Optimus Prime stating that he was going on a mission.

After he left the data pad he ran and did not stop for almost an orn. He was tired. He collapsed in the middle of the street a few towns over and started to cry.

"Jazz? Is that you?"

The familiar voice made him look up. "Skyfire?"

"The one and only. What is wrong my friend? Why are you way out here?"

"To be honest Sky… I do not even know where here is…"

The bot offered his servo to his friend. "Come back to my place with me and we will go from there, okay?"

The saboteur nodded. Jazz allowed his friend to pull him up and quietly followed him to his home. The flyer closed his door and grabbed two cubes of Energon, handing one to Jazz. "I did not know you and Wheeljack lived all the way out here…"

"Actually, we don't. We live about a block from the base. I am on a long term mission so I am borrowing this from a friend while I am here." Jazz nodded. "Are you okay with telling me why in Primus you are so far away from home and in tears?" Jazz placed one of his servos on his chest plates and a loud CLANG was given as a response.

"Jazz… You are carrying! That is great news!"

Jazz shook his helm. "No… it is not… Prowl… He is not the sire." He slid to the floor and sobbed.

Skyfire put his cube down and pulled his friend in to a hug. "Oh Jazz… What happened?" Jazz explained everything through his tears. "So… Barricade fragged you against your will… and now you are carrying?" Jazz nodded. "But Jazz… I do not understand how Prowl will be angry! It was not your fault!"

"He will not believe me Sky… I am the party bot… Prowl will take his brother's word over mine."

"You are his lover! He would die for you!"

"It is not enough though…"

The aerial bot sighed as he looked down at his friend again. "How long is your mission that you told Prime about?"

"Almost 3 ½ metacycles. Why?"

"That will give you till shortly after your creation is three metacycles old, correct?" Jazz only nodded. "Well… then you have three metacycles to decide. You can either go back and tell Prowl everything or we can fake your death…"

"But what about Wheeljack?"

"Well Jack will have to know. He will sense something is wrong the klick I tell everyone you are gone. He will sense through our bond that I am not hurting. So I will have to tell Jack." Jazz nodded.

* * *

Jazz awoke from recharge, hearing a few knocks on his front door. Jazz slowly got up and went to answer the door. He instantly regretted it. "What do you want?"

"Now, now… Is that anyway to talk to me Jazz?"

"Frag you, Barricade."

"Aw… That is what you did a little over 3 years ago. That was a lot of fun."

Jazz stiffened but did not back down. "Just leave."

"But that would be too easy… See… I knew you were still alive…"

Jazz cried out when Barricade's servo hit him. "GET OUT!" Jazz yelled and hoped that his creation would stay in recharge.

Janine came out of recharge and could hear all the yelling. She peaked out in to the living room and saw a bot on top of her carrier and she could tell her carrier was not happy. She hid in the closet and tried to remember what her carrier had taught her. She tried to comm Skyfire and Wheeljack but got no response so she decided to open her comm to include anyone within range.

:Hello? Can anyone hear me?:

A calm voice replied. :Who is this?:

:My name is Janine. Please help!:

:How old are you Janine?:

:Just over 3 metacycles old. Who are you?:

:My name is Prowl. How can I help you?:

:Someone is attacking my carrier:

Prowl stood up and left his office. :Janine can you tell me where you are?:

:Can you get Skyfire and Wheeljack too. Please hurry!:

Janine told the bot where she and her carrier were.

* * *

Prowl commed Skyfire and Wheeljack. :Prowl… It is too damn early.:

:You can be mad at me later. I just got a comm from a bot named Janine. Someone is attacking her carrier. She asked that I bring the two of you with me.:

:We are on our way.:

A few klicks later the three were standing at the door. Skyfire kicked the door in and Prowl tacked the bot on top. And Wheeljack helped Jazz up. Skyfire went looking for Janine. "Janine?"

"Skyfire!" She came out of the closet and held the bot tight.

* * *

"Barricade?" Prowl asked shocked.

"CARRIER!" Skyfire handed Janine to Jazz and the saboteur held his creation close.

Prowl looked up and saw Jazz. "Jazz?"

Skyfire and Wheeljack held Barricade down.

Skyfire looked at Wheeljack and nodded at Jazz.

"You got him, Sky?"

"Yeah, I got him."

Wheeljack went over to Jazz and took Janine. The two of them left the room.

"Jazz… What did I do to make you so unhappy? I do not understand… How could you not tell me we had a creation together?"

Barricade piped up. "Because she isn't yours, brother. You are not the little femme's sire."

"Is that true Jazz?"

Jazz looked at the ground and nodded.

"To bad Jazz does not have the spark to tell you who the sire of that creation is."

"Oh and like you know?" Prowl turned and looked at his brother with look of anger.

"Actually… I do. That creation is actually your niece, brother."

Prowl's optics darkened in anger as he turned and walked up to his brother. "YOU! YOU RAPED MY MATE?!"

"Whoa… What makes you think Jazz did not agree? He does love to party after all."

"Party bot or not. Jazz is not a whore. I also know that he would NEVER sleep with some bot like you."

"Whatever, bro. But I have to admit… He is great in the berth."

Prowl snapped. "Hey, Barricade?"

"Yeah?"

"Say hello to Sire for me." Prowl punched right through the bot's armour and ripped his spark out. "Get him out of here and no I do not care as to where you put him."

Skyfire nodded and left with the offline bot.

Prowl pulled Jazz in to arms. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that alone. I still want you if you will let me and I am the sire no matter what genetics say."

Jazz looked up. "You… you mean that?"

Prowl nodded and smiled through his tears. "Yes. I do. Jazz I love you and I wanted forever with you. I still want forever with you."

Jazz smiled. "In that case… You have a creation to officially meet."

* * *

An orn later Jazz had moved back in with Prowl. :Hey Jazz?:

:Yes, Prowl?:

:I'm going to be working a little later tonight. Not to late but I won't be back before Janine is in recharge.:

:Okay, I'll see you a little later then.:

:I love you, Jazzy.:

:I love you too, Prowl.: With that, the comm ended.

"Carrier?"

"Yes sweetspark?"

"That bot that saved you… Do you like him?"

"You mean the cop bot, hun?" She nodded her helm. "I like him a lot. Why all the questions?"

"I feel a pull, carrier."

"In your spark?"

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all, sweet spark. I think we need to go see Ratchet."

* * *

Jazz walked in to the med bay with Janine in his arms. "What is it now wheel-… Jazz?! You are alive?" He nodded. "And who is this?"

"This is Janine."

He smiled a little. "What can I do for the two of you?"

:I need you to do me a favour. I need you to tell me who her sire is.:

:You do not know?:

:… I thought I did.:

"A quick scan will tell." Jazz nodded and Ratchet grabbed his hand held scanner. He held it over her spark and pressed a button. A few moments later it made a beeping noise. Ratchet showed the results to Jazz. "Is that who you thought?"

Jazz smiled. "No, It was who I was hoping for."

:What happened?: Through the private comm Jazz explained what had happened and why he had left. Ratchet smiled. "Ah… So this is good news then."

Jazz nodded. "Very much so. Thank you ratchet!" Jazz ran out of the med bay and down the corridors holding his creation tight to him and entered Prowl's office.

Prowl quickly looked up to see who had entered without knocking. "Jazz? Is something wrong?"

"Not even close. Janine mentioned that she had a pull in her spark when she was near you." Prowl gasped and looked at the young one that was deep in recharge in his lover's arms.

"But that means…"

Jazz nodded. "Exactly. I just came from the med bay… Prowl… She is yours. She is your little femme. You are her sire." Prowl started to tear up and went over to his lover and kissed him passionately.

"Ca-carrier?"

Both of them looked down at Janine. "Yes sweetspark?"

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Why are you crying?"

"I am happy, sweetspark. Janine, I want you to say hello to your sire."

Janine pouted and Prowl frowned. He was hurt. "SIRE!" She smiled a little and tackled him causing Jazz to snicker.

"Hello, sweetspark." She nuzzled his chest plates and fell back in to recharge. "Sleep tight, Janine."

"Jazz?"

"Yes Prowl?"

"Will you bond with me, tonight?"

Jazz gasped and nodded. "Yes. Yes I will bond with you, tonight."

* * *

**Author's Note's: I hope you all enjoyed this! Until next time!**


End file.
